Tye and Eduardo's Night Bedtime
by awesomegryphon1
Summary: This story is about Eduardo's secret love relationship with Tye and as they share it together at night, in bed and personal. If you don't like Yaoi or Boy x Boy, DO NOT READ IT!, and I ship these two so hard. Eduardo x Tye: TyEd. If you don't like this ship, THEN LEAVE AND DON'T READ IT! Thank you.


(The person POV (Point of View) is Eduardo Dorado Jr. from Young Justice: Invasion)

In the absolute dead of night, when no one else is awake. When the house is quiet, when the crickets have gotten too tired to chirp anymore. It's at this time do I lay awake on my bed, staring up to the ceiling above our heads.

It's at this time, when I'm left alone to my thoughts, do I think about everything that has happened to us. Sure, I miss my family and the friends I had back in Argentine, but on the other hand I like the friends I have now. Regardless of what we're doing and where we're going. Constantly being on the run. We want to be safe, it's the only thing we can do. It's at this time of night, when I'm left alone to my thoughts, do I realize just how much actually being alone hurts, even when I my dad isn't with me. The emptiness that I feel stretch across my chest causes the rest of my body to ache. But I'm not alone. There's Virgil Hawkins, Asami Koizumi, and even Tye Longshadow and then there's me…..Eduardo Dorado Jr.

They're all there laying down, sound asleep after the long day. I'm the only one who is left staring at the ceiling. I reach up to my neck and around my body; removing my vest, untying my scarf, and turning over onto my left side to face away from the others and to face the wall.

Somewhere out in the forest an owl hooted, and another responded. At least they're not alone…The bed that comforted me shifted slightly and my heart jumped in my chest. I closed my eyes tightly, curling myself into a ball. A medium sized hand was carefully placed on my shoulder; I flinched, but quickly relaxed. The same hand gently trailed down my arm before snaking around my waist. The other arm slipped under my head; both arms pulling me back against a broad chest and I knew who it was.

It was Tye.

"Are you ok, dude…?" He whispered in my ear,

"Y-Yes, Estoy bien…." I softly replied.

I did want to punch him for sneeking up on me, but his body slightly dwarfed mine in comparison, his warmth surrounding me. I hugged his arm close to my chest, the only thing I could hold on to. He pressed his legs into the back of mine, spooning me so close to him that it could smother someone if he really wished to do so. I felt his chest raise slowly as he took a breath to let out a contented sigh into the back of my fuzzy hair. He lifted his head slightly to press lips to the back of my neck; I could feel his long, black hair slithering lightly against my ear, but it vanished as he trailed a line of soft kisses from the lobe of my ear to the base of my neck. I squirmed under his touch, my heart pounding in my chest and my blood ringing in my ears.

I could feel my heated cheeks and prayed that he couldn't see the coloring, but He already knew, I could feel his lips turn up into a smile as he retraced the line of his kisses back up my neck. An exhausted yawn escaped my mouth suddenly, and he pulled me closer into his embrace, it was his way of saying good night; a routine that had become a nightly ritual and one we'd forever keep a secret. He pulled his arm out from around my waist, resting his hand on my shoulder to gently turn me to face him, face to face.

His deep, blue sea eyes met with my brown, earth eyes and with his arms carefully wrapped around my waist as he pulled me closer to his body and chest, which added more pleasure to ease me down, He placed a hand onto my cheek to keep me still as his lips carefully connected with mine. His lips were slightly thin, but they were warm and moist. I fought back a moan that was threatening to sound from my throat. Instead, I parted my lips to allow him entrance. He accepted graciously, his tongue slipping over my lips to explore the cavern of my mouth and my tongue. I raised my hand up to hold his wrist. I felt that if I hadn't, I would have lost all control of myself.

If I could have the world exactly how I want it, I would never let this moment stop. I would cling to him forever and I would never feel alone again. It was then did I realize that tears were falling from my eyes and down the sides of my face. His fingers were already catching them as they fell. He shifted above me to kiss my cheekbone under my right eye, catching a tear with his lips.

"Don't worry, dude. It's Ok…" Tye assured me,

"Thanks, amigo." I softly replied.

Tye nodded as he removed his arm out from under my head so he could stand up, towering so tall above me as I continue to lay on my bed falling asleep. I could just slightly hear his footsteps, as light as leaves landing on the ground, as he crossed the room to the opposite side, where he would lay somewhere by Asami for the rest of the night. I yawned widely, sleep finally pulling me into its dark and lonely world, But I'm not alone. There's Virgil, and Asami, and especially Tye. As long as I have him, I don't ever have to worry about this feeling of loneliness ever again.

(To be continued)


End file.
